Talk:Orokin Derelict/@comment-94.139.0.105-20190307081244/@comment-62.107.181.195-20190517114104
Feeling the compulsive need to compensate for reductions in a stat that's not relevant to the frame you're playing is your problem, not the problem of corrupted mods. It's really that simple. Blind Rage, okay.. Consider Nidus. Two abilites cost energy, the other two cost mutation stacks. 40 and 25 energy base cost on the two first abilites, and the one costing 40 refunds 25% of it's energy cost for each enemy hit, not stopping at 100% refund if you hit more than 4 enemies. The 25 energy one collects all enemies in an area so they're easy to all hit at the same time. As long as there are enemies around you can scoop them up and hit them repeatedly, gaining a full energy bar with each attack. In fact, with efficiency below 100%, every time you hit more than 4 targets, you'll be gaining more than 10 energy per extra target because the refund is 25% of the modified cost. The only real downside to equipping Blind Rage on Nidus is that it's slightly easier to end up in a situation where you are unable to use your first two abilites as a result of disruptors or leech eximus. But Nidus has no shield, so Hunter Adrenaline is super good on him as all damage will hit health. Hell, that fact alone is enough to consider Blind Rage, as you can just regen energy by tanking (which Nidus is also good at with the 90% damage reduction and hp regen zone). So yeah, if you run into the issue with disrupters/leech eximus preventing you from using abilites, the only difference between having Blind Rage equipped or not is that with it you need to take a few more points of damage after you get out of the energy leech before you're good to go. Basically it rarely happens and it's easily solved. It doesn't leave the whole build tilted, the added vulnerability is supremely negliable. The upside is 99% power strength, which Nidus scales phenominally well with because it's amplified by mutation stacks. And if you use your 3 on a team member, you can even share a significant part of this power strength with him/her as well. I think Nidus is probably the lord of Blind Rage tho. There are other really good candidates, but I just picked the one that makes it most obvious to you. That being said, there are some extremely potent ways to get energy back in the game that every frame can benefit from, not only the Hunter Adrenaline viable ones, but I'm not sure you're far enough along to know that and I don't want to spoil. Point is, Blind Rage specifically is a corrupted mod that has no noticable negative if you have powerful enough ways to gain energy. This is the thing you have to keep in mind.. Corrupted mods are not gonna be good on every frame, and the ones that can benefit from corrupted mods usually only want 1 or 2 specific ones. You have to look at the frame and it's abilites, as well as the situation you're planning to take it into when determining this, and also considering other mods you will be using, such as the example with Hunter Adrenaline given above. As for low range, sometimes it's really important to keep a Limbo bubble on the objective, and one way to fail that is if a nullifier gets in range. Especially troublesome when the Limbo bubble and/or the nulli bubble can be poking through a wall due to the size. Solution is to make the bubble small, so it always protects the objective and doesn't get nullified. And since Narrow Minded gives duration, you have to recast Cataclysm and Stasis less often, it's actually a win/win. Someone else brought up Chroma as well, and as mainly solo player, this should be relatable to you. Basically his first ability prevents using weapons, but he has one of the most powerful weapon damage buffs in the game. His fourth ability sheds some of his armor, but he has a really powerful armor buff. These anti-synergies make people build him for the second and third ability. Both are buffs, and effect friendlies in an area around Chroma. But you're a solo player mainly, so there are no allies to buff. Range is literally useless for you. There is no noticable downside to slotting in Narrow Minded, and the duration gain means you have to spend 125 energy to renew the two buffs half as often, saving you a ton of energy. Hell, with access to the energy regen options I mentioned before, the fact that you're only occasionally renewing two buffs with long duration increase makes adding Blind Rage an option. Which makes the buffs even stronger. And as for not wanting to speed enemies up.. People have explained to you that it's a viable tactic, and if you don't understand that it has a niche use that's actually really damn powerful in the correct setting, then you are basing your opinions on a closed mind, not hearing what those people are telling you. And this is my issue with your comment thread here and your complaints about corrupted mods.. It sounds like it's coming from a place of very personal experience, and I also think you yourself realize that. You say you play solo, so you're not interested in the SpeedVa tactic, that's fine. The problem occours when you then take those personal experiences, and you use it as a basis for a bombastic global opinion like "I don't see that negative stats, or stats below default, can make a build stronger." People are explaining it to you, but you're so stuck in your own headspace and game experiences that somehow you're listening, yet not reaching the conclusion "Okay, it seems like corrupted mods are situationally useful, actually can be really powerful, but for me where I'm at in the game right now with the frames I'm playing and the way I'm doing it, it's probably not for me (yet)". Instead you try to counter-argue those people, and downplay the power of corrupted mods in general. But like I said at the start of this long ass post, the problem is with you, not with corrupted mods. As such, I think "it makes me feel bad when the stats are red" is the best argument you have. Because it's personal and makes sense to you. Just don't use it as basis for shouting "corrupted mods are useless" all over the wiki, yeah? ;) I hope that all makes sense, and doesn't come off as hostile.